EL Mejor de los regalos
by g.r.a.92
Summary: Toda una confusion en el que se supone es el mejor dia para Lily, pero despues de todo el asunto queda clarado y ella recibe el mejor regalo de su vida, un regalo que seria infinito, puro y eterno de parte de James, pesima para los summary JP/LE


EL Mejor de los regalos

Lo odiaba definitivamente lo odiaba y aun no entendía como en unos pocos minutos ese sentimiento de amor tan grande que ella sentía por el había cambiado de una forma tan radical y tan opuesta o quizás aun lo amaba y ella misma era la que se odiaba por amarlo pero es que ¿como era capaz de hacerle algo así después de todo el trabajo que le había costado conquistarla? Después de todo ella siempre había tenido la razón, el solo la quería porque no podía tenerla, y una vez que la había tenido la había abandonado por completo, se había olvidado de ella. Era muy difícil creer como alguien podía llegar a ser tan idiota como el. La había traicionado, si, y la había humillado frente a todos y lo mas triste es que había tenido que ser precisamente hoy el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Qué no podía haberse esperado siquiera un poquito más? ¿Tenia que hacerlo de esa forma tan cruel? ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¡Y con su mejor amiga!, bueno su supuesta "mejor amiga" porque ella no era mas que una traidora.

FLASH BACK 

Era un día normal común y corriente, había amanecido un poco frío aun, pero era de esperarse ya que todavía estaban a finales de enero. Era un viernes 30 de enero mas específicamente y el cumpleaños de una pelirroja muy especial para todos.

Lily se levantó o mejor dicho se cayó de su cama esa mañana muy temprano gracias al grito de su queridísima amiga Alice al caerse saliendo del baño por culpa de los libros esparcidos por toda la habitación por ella misma. Desde ya, era un mal indicio de que ese no iba a ser su día ya que ella prefería dormir hasta tarde y mas si su cumpleaños lo ameritaba.

No puede ser!! Que desastre- decía una entre divertida y molesta Alice mientras se levantaba del suelo.

¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la pelirroja algo preocupada por su amiga

Sí, tranquila ¿te desperté?

No esta bien no te preocupes- respondió amablemente Lily mientras se levantaba dedicándole una sonrisa y quizás esperando una felicitación por parte de su amiga.

Bien pues entonces apúrate que se nos hace tarde, te espero abajo- le dijo la castaña en forma simple y sin dar señales de haber recordado nada.

¿Alice?

¿si?

¿Sabes que día es hoy?- pregunto Lily esperanzada de que su amiga ahora si lo recordara

mmmmm…. Viernes- respondió dudosa y algo extraña por la pregunta de su pelirroja amiga

Si, Alice es viernes- dijo Lily en un murmuro metiéndose al baño muy triste y apenada.

Después de 15 minutos la pelirroja ya estaba lista para bajar a la sala común donde seguramente encontraría a su reciente novio, James Potter, con sus amigos los cuales de seguro y si se acordarían y la felicitarían y al ver Alice esa reacción también lo haría ella, ya que no se caracterizaba por su buena memoria.

Estaba lista para un día completo junto a James era todo lo que necesitaba para estar feliz en su cumpleaños numero 18.

Bajo a la sala común donde se encontraban los merodeadores y Alice conversando tranquilamente.

-¡Buenos días princesa!- dijo James mientras se acercaba a su novia y le depositaba un rápido beso en los labios

- hola pelirroja- contesto Sirius mientras le hacia de la mano y Remus solo se limito a sonreírle mientras que Peter asentía con la cabeza

- Bueno hoy es un día muy especial- dijo James a lo que a Lily se le iluminó el rostro porque su novio si se había acordado- Hoy es el día en que por primera vez nos dejaran ir a los de séptimo a hogsmade por la noche. Full Farra hoy hasta el amanecer.- dijo contento James mientras a Lily de nuevo se le caía el alma al piso

- De eso es lo que exactamente me refería Prongs!!! Mucha diversión!!- dijo Sirius sonriendo y levantándose

- Bueno, bueno esta bien pero por ahora mejor y nos apuramos porque sino no llegamos a transformaciones- dijo Remus como siempre tratando de controlar a sus amigos.

Todos empezaron a salir por el retrato de la dama gorda, pero Lily retuvo un momento a James

¿Recuerdas que algo para hoy?- le pregunto esperanzada mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Claro que si , no podría olvidarlo- dijo James sonriéndole

¿De verdad te acordaste?- dijo feliz

Sí, sino tu me matarías

¿ De que hablas?- ella se pondría furiosa pero no era para tanto

De los informes para Mcgonagall- respondió el encogiéndose de hombros muy feliz

¿es en serio?- dijo de nuevo desilusionada la chica

claro, te dije que no te fallaría- contesto el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a su novia para besarla. Pero Lily se alejo inmediatamente de el.

Sabes que? Eres un idiota ¡no puedo creer que no lo hayas recordado!- dijo Lily ya muy cabreada- no quiero verte mas

Pero, y ¿ahora que hice?- pregunto James confundido

Cuando lo recuerdes, búscame- y salio rápidamente de la sala común.

Ese había sido su peor día no había podido desayunar por lo que se moría de hambre, de paso en las clase no había podido siquiera concentrarse o prestar la más mínima atención ya que solo pensaba en el pelinegro y el hecho de que quizás a nadie le importaba y nadie la quería como decían y posiblemente no tenia amigos, y para rematar su "grandioso" día le habían descontado 50 puntos por no prestar atención a la clase y después le habían tomado un examen sorpresa por su culpa y en el que seguramente reprobaría.

Pero aun no había visto nada, lo peor se avecinaba después, mucho después.

Al terminar las clases Lily decidió que lo mejor era salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines para relajarse un poco; cuando ya tenia tiempo caminando, se acercó casi al limite del bosque prohibido, sin darse cuenta, tan sumida en sus pensamientos, se proponía regresar al castillo cuando escuchó unas voces.

¿Estas segura de que no sospecha nada?- era la voz de james la que hablaba, se acercó mas.

Si completamente, tranquilo no va a pasar- y esa era… ¿la voz de Alice?. Se situó justo detrás de un árbol y asomo un poco la cabeza hasta que los pudo ver, sí, eran ellos

Bien, porque me gusta este juego- decía James mientras sonreía

A mi también es tan genial el poder engañarla

Lo se, aunque no me gusta hacerlo- decía el chico mientras sonreía mas aun

Entonces ¿esta todo listo?

Si, y se va a sorprender muchísimo con esto

Lo se

A ese punto Lily no daba crédito a sus oídos ¿había escuchado bien? La estaban engañando ¿con su mejor amiga? ¡No podía ser! era algo abrumador sentía que el mundo se le caía a sus pies y lo único que quería hacer era llorar. Pero fue fuerte y decidió enfrentarlos

Bravo, Bravísimo!- grito la pelirroja mientras aplaudía y salía detrás de su escondite y los otros dos paraban de reír- Les ha quedado todo muy bonito, esplendido.- dijo con una falsa sonrisa y un tono muy sarcástico

Lily!- gritaron ambos a la vez sorprendidos

No, no se preocupen ahórrense sus explicaciones, no las quiero

¿De que hablas?- pregunto extrañado el pelinegro

¿Sabes? No soy tan idiota los escuche, escuche todo

Entonces ya no será una sorpresa- dijo Alice

No, no lo será… pero saben que no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto- decía Lily furiosa mientras intentaba no llorar- yo confiaba en ustedes y todo el tiempo me estuvieron engañando.

¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos

NO SE HAGAN LOS TONTOS! Ya se que tienen un romance a mis espaldas los acabo de oír burlándose, riéndose de lo divertido que era humillarme- dijo la pelirroja fuera de si mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

No, Lily es que tu….- decía James pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió

No quiero saber nada mas de ti en mi vida James Potter- dijo mientras le daba una cachetada y salía corriendo hacia el castillo, no sin antes gritarle a su amiga que era lo peor del mundo y que la odiaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que todavía le costaba mucho el poder asimilarlo, estaba sentada en un rincón de la torre de astronomía, donde había llegado después de evadir a su supuesta mejor amiga y a su "queridísimo" novio.

Había gastado varias horas ahí, sentada, quieta, llorando, y eso que se suponía que debía ser un día feliz para ella pero nadie lo había recordado, nadie.

Se levantó del frío suelo, se secó las lagrimas y se dirigió fuera de la torre ya no estaba dispuesta a derramar sus lagrimas por algo que no valía la pena, lo mejor en ese momento para su orgullo, ya muy destrozado por cierto, era salir de ahí enfrentarlos a todos y demostrarle que no podían con ella, que ella era mucho mas fuerte que todos y que no se derrumbaría por una nimiedad.

Camino por los pasillos del colegio y se le vino a la mente la salida a hogsmeade, no tenia ganas de ir, pero, lo mejor era hacerlo porque sino realmente pensarían que le había afectado y ella no quería a eso por mas que le doliera; con esos pensamientos se dirigió al cuarto de baños de los prefectos una buena ducha de agua caliente le caería mas que bien en ese momento para relajarse y despejar su mente.

Mientras la ojiverde tomaba una ducha y trataba de odiar a las personas que mas quería en los terrenos del colegio cerca del lago, debajo de una haya, se encontraba James Potter, triste muy abatido porque todos sus planes de un día perfecto para Lily habían salido mal; obviamente el chico no había olvidado su cumpleaños ni ninguno de sus amigos, todo era un juego, que habían planeado entre todos para sorprenderla de sobremanera. Pero les había salido todo mal, y ahora la pelirroja pensaba que el la había traicionado ¡con su mejor amiga!; cuando lo único que habían estado haciendo era charlar y concretando los planes para la que se suponía seria la gran noche; pero seguro ahora Lily ni siquiera lo dejaría acercarse. Estaba algo agitado después de haber corrido por todo el colegio buscando a la chica se sentía tan mal por no haberla podido encontrar, además el mapa del merodeador se lo había llevado Sirius que en ese momento seguro y seguía en Hogsmeade arreglando los últimos planes para la "noche perfecta".

Se levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar, tenia que ocurrírsele algo rápido si no quería perder a su querida pelirroja.

La noche cayó y todos los alumno de séptimo estaban ya listos para partir hacia hogsmeade, muy entusiasmados por ello, menos un grupo de amigos. Los merodeadores junto con Alice todavía no habían visto a Lily y no sabían donde se había metido en toda la tarde deseaban contarle la verdad acerca de lo sucedido pero la pelirroja no aparecía aun.

Los carruajes hacia hogsmeade empezaron a partir y los cinco chicos pensando que Lily no aparecería en la noche decidieron tomar uno de ellos y dirigirse al pueblo aunque de seguro y la pasarían mal.

Lily ya estaba lista, parada frente a un espejo, aun no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer y no tenia para nada ganas de enfrentarse a nadie solo deseaba quedarse en su habitación llorando pero sabia que eso no le iba a ayudar en nada y solo le daría satisfacción a sus supuestos "amigos" algo de lo cual no estaba dispuesta a permitir así que igual que los merodeadores tomo un carruaje hacia el pueblo.

Toda esa tristeza, esa amargura que sentía era totalmente opuesta al lugar donde se hallaban, la mayoría de los chicos de howarts se habían dirigido hacia un nuevo bar recién inaugurado que estaba increíble y súper prendido, como para toda una noche de farra. Sirius ajeno a todos los problemas se encontraba en medio de la pista bailando y ligándose a un par de rubias despampanantes que se le habían acercado, Remus estaba bailando y charlando muy animadamente con una chica de hufflepuff muy linda que le caía súper bien y la conocía de algunas clases, mientras Peter trataba de que alguien le prestara la mas mínima atención pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas huían de el, y también estaba Alice que se sentía súper mal pero después de tantas insistencias de un chico súper lindo llamado Frank que se le había acercado había accedido a bailar y divertirse un poco, en realidad todo era perfecto para todos menos para James que se encontraba en la barra del local tomando una copa tras otra demasiado triste siquiera para darse cuenta de que un par de chicas se le insinuaban desde hace ya mas de media hora. El no podía pensar en nada su mente estaba ocupada pensando en ella como siempre, había sido un imbecil tan rápido y ya la había perdido; ahora no quería saber nada de nadie solo ahogarse en alcohol.

De repente todas las miradas empezaron a voltearse hasta un lugar cerca de la puerta y los murmullos se hicieron escuchar ante tal alboroto James dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta: en la puerta del bar se encontraba una Lily Evans que nadie había visto nunca antes en su vida iba vestida con una mini falda de cuero negra muy ceñida y una blusa color rojo atada al cuello que resaltaban sus pechos y cintura y estaba suelta en la barriga con unas botas de color negro de tacón y el toque final era su roja cabellera suelta cayendo por sus hombros descubiertos. Los chicos del local empezaron a chiflar mientras ella sonreía y caminaba muy decidida hacia la barra donde ignoro deliberadamente a un James Potter que todavía no salía de su asombro.

Un firewhisky doble por favor- pidió la chica al mesero ante la atenta mirada de James, en el bar todo había vuelto a estar como antes- Gracias- le contestó y se lo tomo de una sola.

Wow me sorprendes- le dijo un chico de raenclaw llamado Tom Welling muy apuesto por detrás- nunca lo imagine de ti

Pues ya ves- respondió ella mientras pedía otro trago

Que sean dos y yo pago- le repitió cerca de la oreja de la pelirroja

Que amable- le dijo Lily con un tono muy seductor ambos recibieron el trago y lo bebieron de una sola

¿Bailas?- pregunto el de nuevo

No, no quiere- se adelantó James a responder mientras se le encaraba a Tom

Tu no te metas- le dijo Lily volteando a verlo de forma amenazante- seria un placer- le respondió Lily a Tom mientras empezaba a acercársele

Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo James mientras la tomaba del brazo

Pues yo no quiero- le contesto de forma tajante

Por favor- suplico el chico

NO - le grito la pelirroja y se fue con Tom a la pista de baile

Bailaron por varias horas, el chico era muy divertido a decir verdad y Lily fingía estar pasándosela en grande pero lo cierto era que solo tenia ojos para James.

James por su parte no quitaba la mirada encima de la chica y le hervía la sangre al verla con otro que no era el, se moría de celos y la pelirroja no lo dejaba ni acercársele pero en el menor descuido se le acercaría.

Y eran casi las once de la noche y Lily estaba cansada de fingir tanto así que se separó de Tom y se dispuso escabullirse hacia el colegio ya no lo soportaba mas.

James al ver que la chica iba a salir del local se apresuró y tomó sus cosas para seguirla y cuando estaba ceca de un callejón la tomo del brazo aprisionándola contra una pared y tapándole la boca para que no gritara

Te suelto si me prometes no gritar- le dijo muy bajo a lo que la chica asintió

AAAAAAHHHHHH- chillo Lily apenas la soltó por lo que tuvo que volverla a tomar

Lo prometiste- dijo James

Y tu prometiste no romperme el corazón y no engañarme- le respondió la chica mirándolo con odio

Por favor escúchame no fue así como paso- le rogó el chico- solo te pido 5 minutos para probártelo ¿si?

Lily no le respondió de inmediato no quería dejarlo hablar porque si lo escuchaba, si escuchaba su excusa por mas absurda que esta fuera ella iba a creerle y no quería eso, no quería ser la tonta de la historia pero por otra parte la forma en la que la miraba y en el tono de su voz le decía que era verdad, le suplicaba una oportunidad

Tienes 3 minutos Potter- dijo al final tratando de sonar lo mas fría posible

Gracias- le dijo el lo mas sinceramente posible- bien pues fue así: los chicos y yo pensamos que seria una excelente idea si todos pretendíamos que habíamos olvidado tu cumpleaños para luego darte una gran sorpresa con algo inesperado y eso era de lo que estábamos hablando con Alice de lo divertido que iba a ser el engañarte por una vez y que no conocieras una parte de nosotros porque por lo general tu eres muy lista y siempre te das cuenta de todo así que planeamos esto pero todo nos salio mal y ahora es un gran desastre- termino James con sinceres

¡JA Potter cualquiera hubiera pensado en una mejor excusa!- le dijo Lily después de escuchar su pobre explicación, quizás se esperaba que le dijera que los aliens lo habían suplantado o algo así

debes creerme es la verdad – insistió James

Pruébalo- lo desafió

Bien pues ven acá- la tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr hacia el centro del pueblo cuando llegaron todo estaba oscuro y los locales cerrados pero con un movimiento de la varita del chico las luces se encendieron y se pudo vislumbrar toda una feria con una rueda mecánica incluso, muchos globos y un enorme cartel que recitaba ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lily! Te queremos. La chica estaba impresionada y no podía siquiera hablar

OH por dios ¡que increíble! Siempre soñé con algo así ¿entonces todo era verdad?- Habló la pelirroja muy asombrada

Nunca te engañaría- le dijo el pelinegro mientras le tomaba la mano

OH James yo… yo…. Realmente lo sien…-pero no pudo terminar de disculparse porque rápidamente sintió como unos labios aprisionaban los suyos y era callada por un beso del merodeador así que rápidamente le correspondió mientras lo abrazaba y el la tomaba de la cintura acercándola mas a el. Des pues de varios minutos donde el aire hizo falta se separaron

Gracias

No ahí porque, princesa- le dijo James mientras volvía a besarla

¿Subimos?- le pregunto la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba y empezaban a caminar

obvio- le respondió el

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los asientos y el aparato comenzó a girar

Te ves muy linda esta noche- le dijo seductoramente James al oído

OH pues me siento estupida - respondió Lily tapándose mas con su abrigo y sonrojándose

No lo creo me encantas así, mientras yo sea el único que te vea- le dijo el dándole un fugaz beso en los labios

Pues tenlo por seguro- le respondió ella coquetamente mientras se acercaba a el- solo para ti- y lo besó

De repente se detuvieron en lo mas alto y ambo se separaron

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto algo nerviosa y asustada la chica

La ultima sorpresa de la noche el mejor de los regalos todo mi amor, mira hacia al frente- le dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla, así lo hizo y de repente en el cielo con las estrellas se formaron las palabras "Te amo Lily Evans". Ella muy emocionada lo miro a los ojos y lo besó fue un beso muy dulce que demostraba todo el amor que se tenían era un beso perfecto para ambos, suave, tierno, sin lujuria ni pasión y sin embargo era el mejor beso que habían dado y recibido; ambos se separaron se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron

Yo también te amo y te regalo este amor es solo para ti, James

Ese era una amor puro y sincero que nuca nadie podría separar ese era el amor de Lily Evans Y James Potter un amor nunca antes visto, infinito y eterno que tiempo después daría fruto y salvaría a toda una comunidad mágica, demostraría que no importa cuan pequeña fuera la esperanza mientras existiera había un motivo par luchar y ganar, demostraría que ese amor era mas grande y poderoso que el mejor de lo hechizos y el mas poderoso de los magos que nadie nunca lo podría vencer ni separar ni siquiera la muerte. Juntos asta el final por siempre.


End file.
